The present invention relates to a telephone device particularly suitable for use in a car.
It is well known that this car telephone device has a locking mechanism for stably fixing the transmitter-receiver to the telephone body at the time of car running. The conventional locking mechanism is intended to fix and hold the transmitter-receiver by engaging the claw of a spring-urged lock lever with a recess of the transmitter-receiver and to release it by disengaging the claw of the lock lever from the recess by manually operating a release lever. When the transmitter-receiver is to be lifted, therefore, it becomes necessary to lift the transmitter-receiver while operating the release lever, that is, to lift the transmitter-receiver by one hand while operating the release lever by the other hand, for example.
From the viewpoint of making it small-sized, the telephone device of this kind usually employs a single unit of the locking mechanism to fix and hold only either the transmitting or receiving side of the transmitter-receiver. When the telephone device is subjected to vibration, therefore, the transmitter-receiver is sometimes forced to disengage from the telephone body, vibrating up and down and rotating around the claw of the lock lever. In order to overcome this problem, a projection is usually projected from the telephone body to contact the upper surface of the transmitter-receiver. However, this projection needs a troublesome operation of inserting one side of the transmitter-receiver under the projection and then mounting the other side thereof on the telephone body, when the transmitter-receiver is to be mounted on the telephone body. In addition, reverse operation is also needed when the transmitter-receiver is to be disengaged from the telephone body, and there is a fear that the projection is broken by the transmitter-receiver if the latter is directly lifted without being disengaged from under the former. The use of projection is extremely inconvenient particularly in the case of telephone device which often forces persons to lift the transmitter-receiver in a hurry.